jojos_all_star_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Kakyoin Noriaki
PLAYSTYLE Balanced type, with an emphasis on zoning/applying pressure from any range. Kakyoin is a ‘zoning’ character that wins by applying constant pressure from all ranges. That is to say, he has to force the other player to constantly dodge and defend low damage attacks until they either make a big mistake, or cave under pressure. Kakyoin has no ‘main mode’ between S-OFF or S-ON, instead flowing between the two in order to do the right move for the right situation. S-OFF for mid and long range, and S-ON for mid and close range. His main special, Emerald Splash (236A) comes in a wide variety of configurations at different angles, and some with homing properties. His Barrier (22A) creates a touch-activated obstacle in the field. Combing the two with fast, long normals can severely limit the opponents options to make them predictable, creating Kakyoin’s best offense AND defence. Up close his S-ON has a three way mix-up between low, throw, and instant overhead. If the opponent tries to turtle up, Kakyoin has access to long range command throws to open them up. On top of this, Kakyoin can punish every little mistake with a low damage combo, further annoying the opponent. Once opponents open Kakyoin up, however, he has very little to rely on besides rock solid blocking and evasion. His low damage output also makes comebacks hard, and easy for the opponent. Limiting these situations comes down to experience, both in terms of getting used to Kakyoin’s awkward playstyle and knowing what the opponent can do. He is a tough pick for beginner and even intermediate players. PROS * Balanced playstyle, with high number of usable tools. * Can punish almost anything that’s punishable. * Can apply pressure from anywhere on the stage. * Long range command throws. * High Fluidity between S-ON/S-OFF * Can use traps to limit opponent’s options/movement. CONS * Low damage in general, making comebacks difficult. * If the opponent does something better than Kakyoin (zoning or up close) then it cuts off choices he can do. * Extensive match-up knowledge needed to go toe-to-toe with opponents. * Extensive knowledge needed to get used to Kakyoin’s awkward moves/play. * Big recovery on most of his moves. * Very linear/side-steppable. * Virtually no anti-air ‘get off me’ move aside from GHA. Combos S-OFF LMH > 6M > 623A. 140 dmg. Don't do the 6M unless you are super close. 0 meter. LMH > 6M > 623A > HHA. 324 dmg. wait a bit after emerald splash before HHA, so all the beads hit. 1 Meter. 214L or M > HHA. 245 dmg. 1 Meter. LMH > 6M > GHA. 390 - 403 dmg. 2 Meters. LMH > 6M(S) > LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6M > 236A > HHA. 350 dmg. 2 Meters, get 0.25 Meters back. LMH > 6M(PC) > S > LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6M > 236A > HHA. 372 – 380 dmg. Similar combo, more damage, harder to do. 2 Meters. LMH > 6M(S) > LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6M > 236A > GHA. 424 dmg. 3 Meters LMH > 6M(PC) > S > LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6M > 236A > GHA. 451 dmg. Similar combo, more damage, harder to do. 3 Meters. 5M > GHA: does about the same as his GHA, but punishing with 5M and confirming into GHA will guarantee it, and it can be a great way of efficiently finishing off an opponent when they make a minor mistake at mid-range. Be sure to try this in Practice Mode so you understand how much distance there can be before it doesn't combo! Cancel the 5M really quick to take advantage of hit stun. S-ON LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6H > 236A > 147 dmg. 0 Meter. Puts you in S-OFF. 63214A > 623H. 100 dmg. 0 Meter. LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6M > 236A > HHA. 322 dmg. 1 Meter. LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6H(S) > LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6M > 236A > HHA. 345 dmg. 2 Meter. LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6H(PC) > LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6M > 236A > HHA. 381 dmg. Similar combo, more damage, harder to do. 2 Meter. LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6H(S) > LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6M > 236A > GHA. 435 dmg. 3 Meter. LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6H(PC) > LMH > 236H(S) > roll > LMH > 6M > 236A > HHA. 443 dmg. Similar combo, more damage, harder to do. 3 Meter. 5M > GHA: same as S-OFF, but remember that S-ON 5M has less range than S-OFF 5M. Category:Characters